quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DM1: Place of Two Deaths
Place of Two Deaths is the first Deathmatch level of Quake. This map has very little variety in regards to weapons, with only a Double-Barrelled Shotgun, 2 Nailguns, and a Grenade Launcher. Due to the lack in powerful weaponry, this level is rather unpopular in comparison to the other Deathmatch maps. As the map has such a limited variety of weapons and only consists of a few rooms, it is probably best suited for two players (1 vs 1). The name further suggests that the map is intended for such purposes. This level was ported from Qtest with no changes between the two versions. Spawn Locations * Opposite end of hallway from Nailgun in hallway overlooking Four Torture Victims Room. * Small hallway between second floor of Multiple Arch Room and '' Floorplate room'' facing Multiple Arch Room. * Small hallway between second floor of Multiple Arch Room and '' Floorplate room'' facing '' Floorplate room''. * Next to Floorplate of '' Floorplate room''. * Top of staircase in Staircase Room. * Start of hallway overlooking Four Torture Victims Room. * Small alcove between Staircase Room and Multiple Arch Room. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - In front of altar in Face Altar Room. * Nailgun - In corner of hallway overlooking Four Torture Victims Room. * Nailgun - In middle of '' Floorplate Room''. * Grenade Launcher - On platform overlooking Multiple Arch Room; accessed through '' Floorplate Room''. Powerups * 100 Health - On platform behind Wall covered with blood in hallway between Four Torture Victims Room and second floor of Multiple Arch Room. * Green Armor - In alcove through singular arch of Multiple Arch Room. * Yellow Armor - On alcove on opposite side of pool of Lava in Staircase Room; accessible by Drawbridge activated by Floorplate in '' Floorplate Room''. Room-by-Room Summarization Multiple Arch Room * 100 Health on second floor platform behind Wall covered with blood. * Green Armor in alcove through singular arch on the opposite side of the room from the Button.. * Grenade Launcher on platform overlooking Multiple Arch Room; accessed through '' Floorplate Room''. * Shells to the right of the singular arch on the opposite side of the room from the Button. * Shells in small hallway between second floor of Multiple Arch Room and '' Floorplate room'' * Nails in small alcove behind Bars. * Nails on second floor hallway of Multiple Arch Room. * Two 25 Health on far wall from Bars. * Two 15 Health in small alcove behind Bars. * Button on opposite side of room from singular arch opens the Bars to a small alcove. * Teleporter in small alcove behind Bars leads to hallway outside of Face Altar Room. Staircase Room * Yellow Armor on opposite side of room from staircase; accessible by Drawbridge. * Drawbridge activated by Floorplate in '' Floorplate Room''. * Lava pool at opposite end from staircase. Face Altar Room * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in front of altar. * Shells in lower left corner. * Two 25 Health on right side of room. * Hole in floor leads directly to Multiple Arch Room. Four Torture Victims Room * Nailgun in corner between windows of hallway overlooking Four Torture Victims Room. * Shells and Rockets in corner with torture victims. * Two 25 Health between windows beside staircase. * Wall covered with blood in hallway between Four Torture Victims Room and second floor of Multiple Arch Room leads to platform over Multiple Arch Room. 'Floorplate' Room * Nailgun in middle of room. * Two 25 Health on opposite side of room from Floorplate. * Floorplate activates Drawbridge in Staircase Room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:QuakeEd levels